Please Be Mine
by DelenainLoVe
Summary: A Niley Valentine's Day One-Shot!


Please Be Mine

A Niley Valentines Day One-Shot

-Los Angeles, California, Saturday, February 11, 2012-

Miley begrudgingly opened her eyes, angry with her body for waking her up from a peaceful sleep, a rarity for her given the constant stress and pressures from her life style.

She groaned in frustration when she realized her attempts to fall back asleep were futile. Throwing the blanket off to the side, she squinted her eyes a bit before managing to switch the lamp on. She groaned again when she saw the glow of the neon numbers on her alarm clock.

2:03 am

Her cell phone began buzzing from nearby, where she had layed it before climbing into bed last night so she quickly slid it open and unlocked the screen.

One new text message from "Nick"

She hesitated just a moment, not sure that she had read correctly. Nick? Jonas? There was no way, Nick Jonas had not contacted her in nearly ten months. Despite all of the encouragements from her head to simply ignore the message, her heart just would not let her and before she could fully grasp what she was doing, she tapped the button to open the text message and read it.

I miss you...

Three words had never hurt so much while also making her heart beat flutter so hard inside her c0hest

-New York City, New York, Saturday, February 11, 2012-

Nick woke up with a dreamy smile plastered across is face, both from the pleasant dream he had just woken up from or the fact that he had finally worked up the guts to talk to Miley. Okay it was just a text but still it counted.

He brushes his teeth and tries to tame his hair in the bathroom mirror, to no avail, before he walks into the kitchen of his Manhattan apartment. When he sees Joe casually sitting at the breakfast bar typing away on his phone, he rolls his eyes before saying, "You do realize that this qualifies as breaking and entering."

He waves his hand in the air, as if to physically dismiss the statement, and finally tears his gaze away from his phone long enough to look up and notice the uncharacteristic grin on his brother's face

"What are you smiling about?"

"I don't know." Getting the carton of orange juice out and a glass from the cabinet, Nick pours myself a cup before taking a seat beside his brother. "I just have a good feeling about today."

Joe's attention went back to his phone as Nick drank his juice in peace and quiet until Joe spoke again a few minutes later, eyes still locked on the screen as his hands move swiftly across the mini keyboard, "When do you have to be at the theater?"N

"Two. What time is it anyway?" Nick asks as he takes his glass over to the sink and rinses it out.

He looks briefly at his watch. "It's only ten past nine. Do you want to go out and do something?"

Before Nick even gets the chance to answer, the doorbell rings so Nick gets up and walks to the door. He unlocks it and opens the door, his smile immediately drops from pure confusion when he sees Miley standing there with her suitcase, she is a bit damp from the light drizzle outside.

She looks tense, despite her casual attire.

"Hey," he greets softly. She looks unsure of how to greet him, and it makes him unsure too. He pulls her in for a quick hug since she seems frozen. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Her voice is unusually quiet as if admitting to needing someone makes her weak or something.

"Okay. Are you sure that's all?"

"Sorta... can we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure."

She takes her shoes off as soon as she steps inside the doorway and presses her lips together as Nick leads her through his living room, staying silent even as she catches sight of Joe, now lying on the sofa.

"Hey, Miles."

She hesitates for a moment, pausing to search him with her eyes. "Joseph."

"Miley... come on, you cannot be mad at me forever."

Instantly she turns cold, she stops dead in her tracks and turns slightly to completely face Joe, who still sat on the couch with an odd look on his face, desperately trying to keep his features composed and not let his emotions show. She stares his down with eyes of pure ice and he cringe backwards, melting further into the plush couch cushion. "Watch me!"

With that, she quickly strode away and into the next room leaving behind a stunned Nick, never having heard Miley speak to anyone like that and a completely dumbfounded Joe.

It took a few uncomfortably silent moments they both managed to pick their jaws up off the floor and Nick to offer his big brother a small, tentative smile. "Maybe you should go and let me try to talk to her."

Joe gave a sad, barely-there nod before rising from the couch and leaving through the front door. Nick just stands there, in the center of the living room. A minute later he heard the front door close and he quickly followed in the same direction that Miley had.

When he found her slumped against the wall in his bedroom with silent tears streaming down her face, he was honestly shocked, Miley always held herself together with so much confidence, watching her breakdown was heartbreaking.

Without even a moment of hesitation, he knelt down beside her and gathered her into his. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder for nearly ten minutes without a single word, only the occasional shush-ing sound.

Once her sobs became only snuffles and she realized where she was and what she was doing, or more specifically who she was doing it with, she shoved him away and quickly scrambled to her feet. She madly wiped at her eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously as an awkward silence settled over them, as they stood before each other, closer than they had been in almost a year.

For a full minute, it looked like she was going to cry again, causing his face to contort in pain and worry. She managed to get a grip on emotions though and walked over to the plush armchair in the corner of the room, he took that as a sign that he should sit down as well, so he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her.

She looked at his intensely with her eyes of crystal, reading him just as easily as she always had. In a calm voice, giving away nothing, she asked "Why did you text me last night?"

His heart gave a jolt from inside his chest at her cutting right to the case, he gulped once before mimicking her nonchalant voice,"Because I missed you."

"I wonder how your girlfriend feels about you missing your ex."

"Girlfriend? I do not have a girlfriend," he replied, confusion clear in his voice.

Miley simply rolled her and in a bored tone, said, "Delta... or whatever the hell her name is."

"I told you back in May that we both needed the attention and the press so we were going to pretend like we were dating."

She shook her head back and firmly said, "No, NICHOLAS, you texted me, like this was no beg deal."

his tempered flared as well, his voice was louder too as he said, "It IS no big deal, she means nothing to me, What was I supposed to do, fly to South America and tell you in person?"

She was struck speechless at his words and all of the honesty radiating in his mocha orbs. Her eyes and body language softens as she leans back in the chair. This caused him to reign in his own anger and relax more in his sitting position on the bed.

Despite their new calmed states, they both knew this conversation was far from over and their relationship, both as friends and more, was far from being fixed.

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because I care about you,"she confessed and tears sprang to her eyes once again.

His entire body ached with the desire to run to her side, but he used all of his power to stay put. That's not what I meant, I meant why would you even care if I had a girlfriend or not, when you were already with Liam at this point?"

It was silent for a few minutes, to the point where he assumed she just wasn't going to answer. He stood up in irritation and was walking towards the door when she spoke, shattering his heart over and over with each word, "I've tried so hard not to but I just can't let you go. Through everything, Adam, Justin, Liam, Avan, Josh, Selena. Lucy, Samantha, Delta,"at this point, she stands up and quickly crosses the room, to stand less than a foot in front of him, "you are ALWAYS holding my heart and preventing me from giving all of myself to someone else, I love that and hate that at the same time."

Tears were flowing steadily down both of there faces as they let the silence, comfortable now, not awkward like the one before, settle over them.

Maybe there was still more to say about Liam and Delta and their rather messy past, but neither of them were prepared to get into all of that right now. At least not anymore tonight. There was only so much two people could deal with in a single day, and they were both well aware that anymore would be pushing their limit. For now, what had already been said was enough for both of them.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze of platonic familiarness for them both as they reconnected. They walked around New York, even if they had each been there about a thousand times at various events and interviews it still felt different somehow. They intentionally avoided being seen by wearing hats and scarves, good thing too nobody knew she had even left LA, but still graciously greeted the few fans that came up to them. Buying two hotdogs from one of the numerous vending cart was a new experience for Miley, which shocked Nick, claiming that 'everyone' did that, and walking through Central Park after wards, eating and chatting, was perfect, even with the chilly weather.

And though a small part of Miley still somewhat terrified to admit it, and therefore fall under his spell once again, it felt... well rather wonderful. In the moments they shared alone, she felt utterly comfortable. Even in the silence, which there generally wasn't a lot of, no tension filled the air. It was just as easy to walk along, stealing fleeting glances, listening to their footsteps as it was to laugh and tease each other.

She tagged along to his rehearsal and stayed at the side of the stage throughout his matinee performance and the again for his second show at ten.

Back in his dressing room after the final curtain, he looked so blissful and she found herself swooning a bit as they decided to split up and meet up back at his apartment later, in order to avoid the crowd that always waited for him outside.

Half an hour later Nick unlocked and entered through the front door, to see the brunette beauty that had continuously haunted his dreams since he was thirteen, even before he met her. A small smile spread across his face as she looked up with her typical easy smile as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch she sat on.

Hello again," she said, cheerily, despite it being nearly 1 am.

He couldn't help but smile back and fight back a yawn, as to not show any weakness by giving into exhaustion just yet. "Where are you staying, because you could always stay here?"

She raised an eyebrow, the mischievous sparkle in her eyes unmistakable, and said, "How very forward of you, Mr. Jonas. What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

Nick playfully rolled his eyes at her play at innocence and replied, "I meant you can stay in the guest room."

"Sure ya did, Nicky boy!" she threw back with a playful wink as she stood. "But anyways, no thank you, I made a reservation at the Trump on my flight here so I am going to say goodnight since I know you must be so worn out."

He gave a small smile at how well she could read him after all this time as he followed behind as she made her way to the front door, until he realized she was leaving. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Just a tiny hint of desperation present in his words.

"Definitely," she said in nearly a whisper and opened the door, letting in the cool night air. After a moments hesitation, she turned back to him and rose up onto her toes before she gave his cheek a simple, light peck "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"For today and for sending that text message, it meant a lot."

And with that, she quickly left the apartment and hailed down a cab, before disappearing completely.

Once again, leaving them both aching in both pleasure and pain.

-New York City, New York, Sunday, February 12, 2012-

I'll be over in like 2 minutes ;)

After receiving that text at 10:06, Nick came to the that it was due time he got out of bed (he had been laying in the complete silence for nearly 45 minutes already) and got ready to face the day.

He knew Miley was consistently late, so 2 minutes actually meant 20, so he quickly showered and dressed in jeans and a blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt. Then he sat on the living room couch for the longest ten minutes in his nineteen years of life, before the doorbell rang. He practically runs to the door, opening it to greet her.

And it really is her, which surprises him for some strange reason. But it's not the Miley he expected to see; instead of the kind of clothes she is usually wearing nowadays (black and kinda trashy), she's wearing regular blue jeans, converse and an over-sized gray t-shirt. It sends him spiraling back to those rare days they both had off in 2007, when she'd come over and they would both just spend the day falling deeper in love.

Her typical beaming smile lights up her face as he ushers her further inside.

She waltzed into his apartment and made it about two steps before she turned back with the most innocent of grins and held one of the two Starbucks cups in her hands out to him and said. "I know I'm late, but I brought a peace offering. It's hot chocolate!"

He smiled wide at how adorable she was and took the cup from her before following her over to the couch and sitting down beside her, not too close nor too far away, he still not entirely sure of what they were.

With an easy move, she lifted the mug to toast him, before taking a mouthful. Nick waited a beat.

"Mmmm!" she moaned, licking her lips, looking over confusedly at his frozen form.

His whole body stirred and his heart beat just a little bit faster. Keeping his eyes on her, he took a mouthful. He was a regular at Starbucks but this hot chocolate was now even creamier and rich than any other time, sliding down into his stomach and leaving a warm glow that he knew wasn't just from its temperature.

When he opened his eyes, they instantly fixed upon Miley's beautiful face, her cheeks pink and her mouth slightly wet, glistening in the sliver of sunlight from the window. He realized, too late, that he was staring at them, lifting his gaze to her eyes. The pit of Nick's stomach erupted with those just-missed-a-step swoops, when he saw her eyes were locked on his mouth too.

He attempted to speak, but no words left him. Miley looked up at him, flushing. Her plush lips were ever so slightly parted and all of a sudden, Nick was shifting on the closer –

"This was good for us."

Her sudden words bring him back to reality and he+ quickly sits back into his original position. "What was?"

"Talking, honesty is the best policy in any relationship."

"And what is our relationship?" he asked with a teasing smile upon seeing her nervousness.

"We're friends..." Unconsciously she inches closer.

He flashed her a small, sheepish smile as he cups her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. With a sweet, simple kiss, he pulls away a tiny bit from her lips and murmurs "Be mine again."

"Yes." she immediately responded as a huge smile takes over her face, erupting one from him as well.

After a few moments of them just beaming at one another staring deep into each other's eyes, he speaks up, "I feel better. As usual, you were right."

"I'm always right, Mr. Jonas, and you would do good to remember that," Miley replied. In her usual confident tone.

Nick grinned as he took a step towards her, boldly sliding his arms around her waist. "I'll remember."

She smiled up at him as a small laugh escaped her throat. "And just what do you think your doing?"

He placed a butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose. "I was going to enjoy myself." In one quick move he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He leaned back into the fluffy cushions and let her cuddle her body close in his lap. "What do you think of that?"

She grinned and slid her hands into his hair. "I think that I can live with that."

"Good because I wasn't sure if I could walk away without a taste."

Miley softly blushed as he leaned down to gently capture her lips with his. The heat hit her instantly as she lightly scratched at his scalp. His mouth made her purr in pleasure as it moved over her lips softly in quick greedy bites. Just like every time that he had kissed her in the past, she melted beneath him and just basked in the pleasure that was Nicholas

He gently nibbled at her bottom lip and fisted his hands in her hair. He bit back a moan when she began to nibble at his lip as well. A flash of heat swept through his body and his loins caught fire. He held her closer as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up her back and into her hair again. That rich, sexy taste of his filled her as she clung to him and their tongues danced to the beat of their hearts. She tasted so sultry and so sweet, he wanted more from her. He just couldn't get enough of her.

She threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he took the kiss deeper. He was nibbling on her lips as if he had nothing better to do with his time, sending tiny spasms of pleasure to rock through her system. _Good god, she wanted him,_ she thought, _she wanted him so bad_. She felt his hands fist themselves tighter into her hair and she moaned, allowing him to angle the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips and exploring every crevice. She slipped her hands around his waist and gently slid her hands up his chest. He sighed, pulling his mouth from hers and feasting on her neck.

"Nick," she moaned, as her hands fisted in his shirt. His hands moved up her sides, gently skimming the sides of her breasts and making her stomach flutter as knots of desire formed in her gut.

_Her skin feels like silk,_ he thought as he skimmed his lips along her collarbone. It never ceased to amaze him how soft it was and how incredible she tasted. He felt her hands slide down his chest to slip beneath his t-shirt. He moaned as she touched his bare skin. When she had purred out his name, her voice husky and passionate, he almost died and all the blood in his body went straight to his hardening dick. He pulled her closer and moved his hands up her shirt, cupping her breasts through the cotton of her bra, taking both of them into his hands.

Miley gasped a little in surprise and pleasure as Nick's hands made contact with her flesh, his calloused fingers sliding under the cotton of her bra to touch. She pulled at his shirt, dragging it over his head and then sliding her hands over his chest; his magnificent chest. She pulled away a bit to just look at him. He was built, she realized, more muscular than he was last time they were together, two and a half years ago. Time had been good to him. She had the proof right in front of her and it was some very fine proof indeed. She looked up into his eyes, watching as the mesmerizing brown orbs seemed to brighten before he crushed his mouth back down to hers.

Their lips met, over and over as their tongues danced together. Nick began to gently slide her sweatshirt upwards and then he pulled away to look at her as he pulled it over her head. Her hair was rumpled and the natural curls fell around her shoulders, framing her in those gorgeous brown curls. Her eyes, the beautiful baby blue orbs that looked up at him were clouded in pleasure. He tossed the shirt backwards over his shoulder and as he watched her, slid his hands gently up her ribcage, grinning when she shivered in response to his touch. Then he unhooked the front clasp of her bra and watched her eyes darken when he took them into his hands once again.

He gently stroked her skin as he watched her. He flashed her one of his sexy grins, causing her heart beat to accelerate before he leaned down and replaced his hands with his mouth.

She gasped and her hands fisted themselves into his hair as he slowly slid his tongue along her exposed skin, tantalizingly and so slowly that she thought that she was going to die from the pleasure of it. Then before she could blink, his mouth was on hers again. She moaned his name into his warm mouth and he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Miles, we should stop." He murmured with a bit of doubt in what he was saying.

She nodded as she attempted to catch her breath once again. "Yes, definitely. Too fast."

"Is it?" He asked as he continued to run his fingers along her ribcage. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and he grinned as he noticed that the blush started at her belly button and worked its way up.

"We just got back together and in the past we've always jumped so fast back into this, US. I just don't want to make the same mistakes," she replied, just like him, a bit unsure of her words.

"We don't sound convinced."

Miley let out a little laugh and smiled. "No. Kiss me again."

He did not need to be told twice. "Okay." He murmured as he brought his lips to hers again. The kiss was short and sweet and when they pulled apart this time they could only sigh.

Miley stood up from his lap and reached down for the shirt that Nick had discarded. She pulled it over her head, stuffing her discarded bra in the back pocket of her jeans before handed Nick his own shirt. "I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom."

Harry pulled his tee shirt back over his head. "Yeah, I'll just make us something to eat, them we can eat while we watch a movie."

"Sounds good," she said as she headed towards the bathroom, purposefully swinging her hips more than necessary.

When she closed the bathroom door between them, she leaned back against it and sighed. There was no way that she was going to make it through tonight without jumping his bones at this rate.

It was nearing midnight by the time the credits for The Notebook, the third movie that night, started rolling as they half sat, half laid snuggled close together on the living room sofa, a shared cover thrown over them, and two empty bowls, along with two dirty spoons, of Mac N' Cheese and two empty Diet Coke cans lay on the table in front of the couch.

She was almost asleep in his arms as he shut the television off as a big yawn escaped his mouth. "Stay." he whispered into her ear.

"Sure," she whispered, clearly falling closer into la la land with each passing moment.

He stood up and effortlessly lifted her up, one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees, and her head against his chest. He carried her into the guest bedroom, not wanting to pressure her by putting her in his bed. He placed her underneath the comforter and started to walk out again.

Please don't go," she said as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer.

Nick looked down at her for a moment. Unwilling to deny her, he pulled the covers back and wrapped an arm over her form, making him happier than he had been in a while. She snuggled close to him, content and geneunly happy as well.

"Sleep now, Mi," he said with a yawn, feeling his own eyes droop closed.

-New York City, New York, Monday, February 13, 2012-

Nick set the two mugs of steaming coffee down on the bed-side table and sat down next to his girlfriend on the mattress. She was sitting cross legged on the king-sized bed still in her pajamas from last night, a blanket over her lap, a sheet music resting on top of her knees.

"What are you looking at?"

She blushed a bit and looked up, turning the pages over as he intertwined their fingers and took a sip of his drink. "It's a song I found the other day…I really like it. It…it reminds me of us." She finished softly, her face moving closer to his. Her nose dipped into his cheek as his arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah? Do I know it?"

Miley bit her lip. "I don't know but probably since you're such a music nerd like me."

She finally turned the paper over and set it on his legs. Nick shifted his weight and leaned back against the headboard of his bed, Miley following him to snuggle into his side. His hand absentmindedly rubbed and squeezed her shoulder as he looked over the lyrics of 'Without You' by David Guetta. He had heard this song before, just a different version, by Lea Michele. It had always seemed like a total chick song, by the lyrics, like it belonged in one of those overdone, ridiculous corny romantic comedies that made girls cry and he knew she liked so much.

She ran her fingers over the edge of the page and very softly hummed the tune, her thumb grazing over his fingers.

"I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you"

She sung softly, her voice melting into him like sweet, velvet, honey. Her eyes swept over his face, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same,"<p>

He smiled softly down at her as her fingers tightened around his own and the other wrapped around his forearm.

"Without you, without you"

Nick kissed her softly, cupping her face. He could hear the echo of her voice in his head, playing over and over like an adoring melody that he never wanted to forget. He pulled back and kissed the bridge of her nose before looking down at the sheet music again.

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I  
>Without you<p>

Without you  
>Oh, oh, oh!<br>You! You! You!  
>Without<br>You! You! You!  
>Without you <p>

He marveled at how pure and raw her voice sounded accapella and decided that he could at least try some himself. He knew that would have no problem nailing the vocals…and if he didn't, he honestly didn't care. It wasn't like he was in front of a massive audience somewhere—it was just Miley, HIS beautiful Miley. And Miley loved him no matter what he sounded like.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged,"<p>

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin, making her blush. The warmth circled around the pad of his thumb, seeming to heat his entire body with one single touch.

"Without you, without you

_I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>_

He smirked softly as she smiled into his hand, running her nose over his finger.

"_Without you, without you"_

He sang softly, his voice not nearly as perfect as hers.

Nick wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked even at the moment, when she wasn't trying hard at all, casually curled up against him and doing the two things she was born to do; making people happy and singing her heart out.

He glanced at the paper one final time.

"_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without _—"

He was cut off as Miley firmly kissed him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, her whole body moving forward onto his.

Nick smiled against her lips and pulled her body up onto his, until she stretched out on him, chest against his, adorable belly pushing into his as she giggled against his lips—he could feel her heartbeat on his chest. He kind of wondered if it were possible two people's hearts could beat at the exact same time... because it sure felt like they were right now.

He cupped her face and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears, pecking her lips softly, placing a kiss on her nose before pulling back and finishing to sing, their voices blending perfectly. 

"I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you<p>

Without you  
>Oh, oh, oh!<br>You! You! You!  
>Without<br>You! You! You!  
>Without you<p>

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without you"<p>

"We should sing record that for our next album."

Immediately Miley shook her head and he felt her hands run over her chest; she bit her lower lip. "No," She said softly. "I just want that to be our song…just ours." Nick smiled softly as she continued talking, "Besides, I don't want to record another song just for PR, I want it to mean something this time, I want us to mean something this time."

He pulled away abruptly and stood up from the bad, distancing himself from her, as though her words had physically wounded him. "Is that what you think we were last time, that I just used you to sell albums ?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean, Miley Ray?"

The use of her middle name had her voice rising an octave and her moving to sit on edge of the bed. "Well Nicholas, I meant that yes it felt like I was a PR stunt to your management, especially to your father, not to you because I know that you would never do that to me."

She made sense and all he could murmur in reply was "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say after you just jumped all over me after you jumped to conclusions." Tears gathered in her eyes as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"What do you want me to say, You're right and I'm sorry for yelling." He trailed behind her and blocked the doorway when he realized that she intended to walk away from this, from him.

Giving his shoulder a push to roll him over had no effect. Miley huffed at his stupid, beautiful smile.

"Move. I want to get up so I can leave."

Nick's hazel eyes just twinkled in amusement as he said, "No."

Miley's mouth dropped open in outrage. "Move!"

"No."

Growling in frustration, Miley shoved at his chest with all her strength, trying to shove him away from her.

"You're such an idiot!" she yelled when he didn't even budge.

In response, he cupped her cheeks and said, "And you're gorgeous when you get angry."

That froze her. In a flash, the connection she had felt to him since the day that they, just two kids on the edge of the great things to come, came flooding back. She looked at him. Nick's eyes were staring at her in total adoration, just an edge of heat darkening the intensity of his gaze. Unable to move a single muscle, Miley layed there as he eased up holding her down, bringing them face to face and so close her vision of him blurred.

Emotions jumbled and entwined inside her gut and her chest. Her heart beat out a frantic rhythm. From excitement? Terror? Anticipation? Honestly if her brain had have been working she still wouldn't have known.

Fight or flight?

They remained there, unmoving for what felt like an age. Slowly, Miley felt the gentle brush of his fingertips pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Finished ranting now?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she answered, although not entirely sure.

"Certain?" he breathed against her lips.

His nose bumped hers. Miley closed her eyes. Nodded.

She caught him off guard when she flipped them and her lips found his quickly and they fell back onto the bed. She slipped her fingers into his hair and his large hands found the hem of her nighty – his t-shirt. She could easily feel Nick's arousal through his pants as their kissing grew more and more intense.

Not wanting to give his mouth a chance to formulate words, Miley continued to kiss him, swallowing his wanton moans as she tugged his sweater and under shirt up. They separated for seconds to get the fabric over his head before she tossed it toward the desk, knocking some things in her haste. While she worked on his pants, Nick finally began pulling her shirt off, revealing she did not wear a bra to bed last night. Miley helped to relieve Nick of his pants and underwear.

Clothes were strewn about the room as Nick tugged a pebbled nipple between his teeth forcing a mewl from Miley's lips. She hugged his head as his fingers found her wet entrance. He spread her moisture up to her clit and teased it.

Miley took him in her hand and ran her fingers and palm lightly up and down his shaft.

Her head fell back and her body shuddered in Nick's muscular arms as she came undone. She clawed at his back trying to keep the sensation from slipping away too soon, then slumped in his arms when it finally did. She breathed heavily as he laid her down and hovered over her.

Seconds later, she could feel his hot cum on her own heated and dewy stomach as he shuddered above her, moaning into her shoulder. She continued her slow and slight up and down motion until he went soft in her hand.

Nick reluctantly rolled off of Miley and came to rest next to her. She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped off her stomach before turning to face him.

"You need to get moving if you want to make it to the theater on time not smelling like sex."

"Nooooooo," he wined like a small child and buried is head in her neck.

She giggled. "Nick," She scolded halfheartedly. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why? I like the gutter." He kissed her again, connecting their lips again in a passion-filled tangle of lips and tongues. "Don't you?"

-New York City, New York, Tuesday, February 14, 2012- -Valentine's Day-

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself."

"What time is it?" Nick asked, raising his head and looking around his room.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "I was too comfy to move and check."

He laid his head back down on the pillow and laid on his side facing her as she laid on her side, mere inches from each other's face. For a few minutes they just lay there, staring at each other while they lightly kissed and softly touched.

Their sweet moment was broken when a loud groan came from Miley's stomach. She rolled over onto her back in embarrassment and he could not hold back his laugh.

Once he had calmed himself, he leaned over and quickly pecked her lips. "Babe, why don't you go hop in the shower, and I will make us something for breakfast," he whispered before pecking her lips one more time, then rolled off of the bed and exited the bedroom, walking into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes, he placed the eggs, bacon and toast onto two plates and carried them over to the breakfast bar, setting one them down in front of a glass of orange juice for him and the other one down in front of chocolate milk.

"Perfect timing!" he said as he saw her walking into the room moments later, dressed casually and a pair of purple sweatpants and one of his white v-necks, which nearly reached down to her knees. Her hair was still wet and was already starting too curl,

He smiled wide as he pulled her chair out and waited for her take her seat before he sat down beside her. They ate in a comfortable, content smile.

He finished his food first and deposited his plate and glass in the sink before turning back to her. "I am going to go take my shower," he said and kissed her quickly before walking away.

Nick walked out of steam-filled shower fifteen minutes later, and walked back into his bathroom in only a towel, where he started to laugh as he watched as Miley lay sound asleep on the bed. Her chest rose and fell with every deep, rhythmic breath. Her eyes were closed, a book open in her lap, but it was the soft surge of her breasts that held his attention. Her erect nipples could be detected by Nick's unbroken staring, pushing against the material of her tank top.

Rise.

Fall.

Rise.

Fall.

He was unaware of the fact his breathing now mimicked hers. Or that a soft almost-groan was escaping on each exhale. What he _was _aware of was that there was no room in his jeans, just a throbbing that ached to be attended to.

His gaze slowly took in the rest of her appearance, drinking in and savouring the sight. Her left pant leg had bunched up, revealing the tanned skin of her soft, yet muscled calf. Her dainty feet and ankles were wrapped in red leg warmers (Only Miley, he smiled warmly at that thaught), just the very tips of her toes and neon green coloured nails on show. One hand lay across her stomach, while the other resided, palm up, next to her beautiful face. Her short brown hair was spread over the pillow. Her face and body language was the picture of pure tranquillity. He felt as though the image was literally burning itself into his memory.

Miley Cyrus, to him and millions across the globe, the epitome of eroticism.

The desperate, hormonal, sexually driven nineteen year olds boy in him was awakened and it had his brain swirling. Oh god, the idea of waking her by taking her gorgeous, slightly parted full, pink lips with his own had him clutching the back of the sofa. Or better yet, lifting her thin t-shirt off her and suckling the little buds of flesh already ripe for the tasting...

"You know watching someone sleep is rather creepy," she said, starteling him, since she still had her eyes closed. "I can feel your eyes on me, particularly on my chest."

Then, her eyes opened and he could not contain his huge grin as brown met blue.

He took a few steps forward and knelt down beside the side of the bed, instantly grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers "Hey, Beautiful."

She smiled sleepilly and rubbed her eyes. He softly kissed her lips and she kissed him back, deeping the kiss.

After a few blissful moments of just getting lost in their kiss, she barely pulled away and said, "I need you, Nicholas." She whispered the last part and his heart skipped a beat. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her hungrily instead of saying anything.

Slowly their clothes were peeled off, giving way to skin touching skin. Nick's lips moved slowly down her body, her caramel skin soft and responsive under his every touch.

"Nick," Miley moaned out as her fingers got lost in his lush head of hair and he suckled just milimetres above her nipple, happily leaving a mark on her skin.

He reached down and nudged her legs apart, the tip of one of his fingers touching her sex lightly. She moaned again, louder this time, as he felt the hot, slick wetness that was forming arounddd his fingertips.

"God, you're so wet, Miles," he mumbled, rubbing my forefinger up and down her wet pussy, rubbing over her clit and making her moan a little more.

In response Miley reached down and her soft, small hands touched his hard dick and brushed Nick's own hand out of the way. He let oat a loud groan at the feel, when she rubbed the head of his up and down her pussy slowly before she positioned him at her opening.

"I need you, Nick, I need you to make love to me." Miley whined and they both knew he could never deny her anything. He pushed his dick into her tight, wet, hot pussy slowly, making them both get louder.

"My Angel," he groaned, moving slowly, "My Miley."

"I missed you, Nicky," Miley breeathed, her long legs snug around his hips, her hands restless on his bady; his head, on his neck, his broad shoulders, his shapely back.

She met him thrust for thrust, her sex tight around his cock, her legs pulling his hips closer, her nails scratching into his skin.

"N-nickyyyy," Miley whimpered when he drew out and slammed back in. His lips moved up her chest to her neck to her lips again while his hands roved over her tanned flesh. He held her everywhere and made love to her with every piece of him as Miley returned the sentiment and fell even more in love with him, if such a thing were even possible.

Feeling himself getting ready to come but not wanting the intense moment to be over yet, Nick pulled out to Miley's dissatisfaction and rolled them over to place her on her back. He got on his knees, between her thighs and took a moment to collect himself before tugging Miley into his arms and holding her flush against his body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and slid onto him once more. Their hips met in time against each other as the room filled with the sound of pants and moans.

She wrapped her hand around Nick's neck and the other arm around his shoulder as her breasts pressed against his chest and her clit grazed his body. She was getting close to losing it and his increased thrusts were nearly enough. Their kiss broke and Miley pulled away enough to look down between them and watch Nick's penis slip in and out of her body, glistening with her juices. She rolled her hips into his and rubbed her nub against him to make herself slip closer into blissful oblivion.

He reached between their sweaty bodies, his fingers finding and brushing up against her clit. After so long without her almost suffocating tightness he was so close, and they both wanted to come with as one.

"Come for me, Baby," he urged, feeling her walls become increasingly tighter around his dick so movement inside her hotness was almost impossible.

It came much quicker than either really wanted but still felt great when Miley dug her nails into his abdomen to keep herself from falling over as her silky walls squeezed his cock tightly repeatedly and her face scrunched together making him lose all control. She collapsed on top of him, pressing gentle kisses along his hot, bare skin while he grazed his finger tips up and down the length of her back before moving lower to cup her ass.

After a couple moments, she finally found the strength to roll off of him and collapse on her side beside him. She gently scratched and tickled his chest and abs as he laid on his back, gazing up at the ceiling until he turned his head to be face-to-face with her.

"Wow, I missed that," Nick said, still a bit breathless from their previous workout.

She smiled and gave him a deep kiss before climbing out of bed and slidinng her panties back on and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey!"

She only giggled at his protest and kept on her way.

A few minutes later, after cleaning herself up, she exits the bathroom, wearing his navy blue bathrobe. Her smile soon fades when she does not see him anywhere in sight.

'Maybe he left, you gave him what he wanted: SEX and now he has left you, it wouldn't be the first time' the annoying voice inside her head said.

Her frown deepened and she could already feel the tears in the back of her troat as she refused to believe that he would just leave her. Not again.

"Nick?" she called out weakly as she walked out of the bathroom, into the small hallway.

When she got no response back, she could feel her heart start to crumble, until she caught a tiny glimpse of movement in her parifural vision...

She quickly whiped at her tears and slowly walked into the living room. Her breath hitched wheen she saw what he had done, dozens of f'lickering tee-light candles were placed throughout the room along with vaces of dozens of the most gorgeous flowers in all different colors. A path of rose-petals led to a table, where he had laid out a dozen roses and a gift basket full of bath gels and soaps.

Nicholas stood on the other side, clad in a traditional black and white suit. A huge smile covered his face as he held out a single, flawless pink rose (her favorite).

She was still in shock and awe as she took the flower from his hand. He kept ahold of her hand and made his way around the table to stand in front of her.

His grin never once faded, his happiness brought a small smile to her face, as he picked up a small remote and turned the stereo on. "Dance with me?" he asked as he set the remote down again and offered her his hand once again.

The room filled with the slow, sweet opening chords of 'I Need You' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and she immediately took his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her lower back. She wrapped her arm snug around his shoulders and her head on his chest.

They swayyed back and forth for a little while, just absorbing the moment and basking in the fact that they were together after so long and so many obstacles.

Soon enough, he places his lips right up to the shell of her ear and began softly singing the lyrics of the song into it.

So I need you  
>Like a needle needs a vein<br>Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs rain  
>And I need you<br>Like a lighthouse on a coast  
>Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost<br>I need you

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
>I wanna smoke that cigarette<br>You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
>So I need you ohhh I need you<br>I need you I need you I need you I need you

The song ended and 'Collide' by Howie Day began to play and again he gently sang along as she moved her arm from around his shoulders to rest beside her head, lightly clingong onto the collar of his suit jacket.

The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you<br>Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<p>

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the stars refuse to shine<br>Out of the back you fall in time  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide

Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find<br>You and I collide

You finally find  
>You and I collide<br>You finally find  
>You and I collide<p>

When the second song comes to a close, a new song begins to play but she never gets the chance to recognie what it is because he pulls away slightly. She looks up and is about to question him when he pulls a narrow, square box from behind his back and holds it out to her. It is wrapped beautifully in white paper with red hearts all over it.

Tears fill her eyes as she takes the box and slowly opens it to reveal a heart-key pendant in sterling silver on a small beaded chain.

Her tears overflow when he hooks the chain around her neck. "I don't deserve you," she practically chokes out as she thows herself back into his arms.

"Oh, baby, shh, don't ever think that. I am the one who doesn't deserve YOU." he said as he made her look up, into his eyes.

She nodded and smiled a bit as she looked down at her chest and touched her new necklace. "It really is such a great present."

His grin grew even larger upon hearing her words and seeing her look of pure happiness. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he murmured after a few moments, once his breathing returned to normal and his mind blissfully drifted into a half-asleep state. Sweetly kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his chest. "I missed you so much, princess."

"You're such a dork sometimes, Nicholas." Miley smiled, pressing her lips lightly against his skin before she peeked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "But, I love you for it, and I missed you too, Prince Charming." She pecked his lips once more before settling her head back on his chest, her ear right over his heart, right where she belonged.

She inched impossibly closer to him , one hand on his shoulder, while her other hand rested absentmindedly on his stomach. Butterflies erupted under her hand and a warm pulsing sensation moved from his stomach straight down to his cock once again.

Her eyes fluttered close as the tip of her nose ran over his upper lip and in a voice half between being awake and sleep, she murmured, "Nick?"

"Yeah, Des?"

"I hate your hair"


End file.
